Sharing the Wife
by Amazonia-V
Summary: A glimpse into Kal and Dianas life as new parents. Story was the outcome of an Opinion Poll by Arcadia81 to the SMWWyahoogroup. Some mature content


**Sharing the Wife**

**Arcadia81 set up this poll for the Superman/Wonder Woman Yahoo Group. Thinking about it was fun and spawned a short story for Option E.**

Clark and Diana have their first child. Both are happy and love their son very much. As much as Clark loves his son, he loves his wife and misses the private time he had with her before their son came along. To get some alone time with his wife, Clark

A. Plays with the baby all day to wear him out.

B. Drops the baby at the Kents.

C. When preparing the baby for bed, begs his son to sleep through the night.

D. Orders one of his robots to watch the baby, while he and Diana spend time together.

**E. Other. Explain**

Kal-El of Krypton, honored guest of Themyscira, held up his son, seeing the curly black hair, nearly as thick as his own. Tears filled his eyes as he touched the tiny head, stroked the soft curls. So perfect in every way.  
He lifted the baby blanket and looked at the tiny toes, gently stroked them.

"Will you stop admiring your son? Put him down to sleep before he wakes up and demands another feed," came Diana's soft voice, though the smile on her face gave the lie to her words.

"Son..." Kal El looked up at his son's mother with a beatific expression on his face.

Once again, Kal-El, otherwise known as Superman, was humbled in awe at the miracle of his child and wife.

Then he smiled. "Diana, I wish to register my complaints about the role you played in our son's birth."

"Complaints, Kal?"

"He has your blue-black curls. I suppose he will have your grey-blue eyes as well."

"Perhaps, he'll have your cleft in his chin."

Kal tried to sound properly grumpy, but the grin betrayed him. His heart moved him to tears as he fingered the soft, curling locks.

Diana walked up and Kal shifted his little son to his mother's arms. Her face softened and tears filled her eyes as she ran her finger over his spidery fingers. "Oh, Kal, he is so beautiful."

"Men are not beautiful," Kal informed her with a touch of male arrogance.

"You are, love," she smiled at him, "so beautiful, you make my knees melt."

"How lucky can one man get?" Kal marveled aloud. "Is not your mother the cleverest woman in the world?"

His son's tiny face wrinkled up, then he gave a big yawn and began waving his fists around and fussing.

"I think he's hungry," Kal said.

Diana smiled and gently loosened her robe. Her milk was already flowing. "If he's anything like his father, its no wonder he cannot get enough," she said.

Kal blushed. "Diana," he said and stopped. He watched in fascination as Diana began to nurse their new son.

The little rascal made a gurgling noise and latched on to his mother's breast greedily. Slurping and sucking, he feasted himself.

Kal watched wistfully. "Little glutton, you have only a few months more. Then I'm not going to share your mother with you."

Diana smiled as she removed her boy from her breast and switched sides. Instantly, their son set to squalling. "Tell the glutton that he must take a break between courses."

Kal smiled, "Perhaps next year you shall give me an equally fierce daughter, who will have your smile and gentle nature."

"You can go clean out the stables, darling. I shall give you a fierce daughter when it pleases me. I just went through this birth. I'm not eager to rush into labor again."

Kal leaned over to Diana kissing her softly, slowly. "Don't tell me my kisses don't set the fire leaping in your veins? Do you remember when you danced for me The Dance of the Seven Veils?"

"Oh, do stop gloating, Kal, and kiss me."

"Your wish is my command, Princess."

***

Between the baby's endless nursing, and the unending stream of visitors, Kal El was in an unrelentingly sour mood.

Lack of sleep did not help.

And it was not just tiredness that kept him awake at night. Rao, he wanted his wife!

He wanted her with an aching need, a longing past bearing. But he did bear it. He wasn't sure that he could touch her and be gentle with her.

Late one evening, he found Diana alone in the hall after the rest of the palace household had gone to bed. He was pleased to catch her without their son for once. Not that he didn't love the little half-Kryptonian but....

He approached cautiously. "You look a little tired," he said, trying to show his concern for her. "Perhaps you should rest?"

"I am not in the least bit tired," she snapped.

He sat down on the bench beside her and tried to think of something else to say.

"Will you fly with me for a little while?" she asked more gently now.

Kal smiled and held out his hands, glad that he was dressed in his Superman uniform and not walking around in robes and sandals.

The moon and stars were bright in the night sky. Kal wrapped his cloak around them both and held her close against him as they hovered in the air above the waters of Themyscira.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked.

"Mmm," she murmured, leaning back against him.

She took his hand and held it against her cheek. "I love you very much, Kal El"

"And I you," he replied.

She slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "I don't know why Aphrodite chose to bless me by making you my husband, but I'm grateful."

Kal felt light, as if a burden was lifted from him. A feeling of great happiness welled up inside him and he bent his head to kiss Diana, kiss her hard....

When Diana suddenly threw her arms up to the heavens and laughed with the same joy he felt, he knew he had all he ever wanted.

They flew back to the palace and stopped for a moment to look in on their three month old son. He was sleeping blissfully in the arms of his nurse, Amara, an amazon who had looked after the baby Princess Diana.

Diana turned to Kal, raising an eyebrow and cocking her head toward the hallway.

When they reached their bedroom, he wrapped a robe around her shoulders, gently massaging them.

"It's late," he said, and kissed her forehead. "You must be tired."

She pulled away from him and went to the door to slide the bolt. Then she turned and gave him her best wicked smile.

"What is it?" Kal asked.

She nearly rolled her eyes, the man was so thick.

Keeping her eyes fixed on his, she dropped the robe at her feet. She began undoing the laces of her gown. When he rushed over to help her, she grabbed him and pulled him against her.

"Kiss me." It was not a request.

He gave her a slow smile, then leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

She was having none of that. Clasping her hands behind his neck, she gave him a kiss to remember.

When they finally came up for air, she grabbed his belt before he could get away. She unfastened it and slipped her hands under his body suit. When her fingers touched warm skin and rough hair, she smiled.

Victory was within her grasp.

Kal grabbed her wrists to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"You did tell me that you loved me," she said, fighting a grin, "but I thought you would remember this part."

He released her wrists and took her face in his hands. "I don't think you're ready for this, love."

"Oh, but I am." She tilted her head back for another kiss, confident he was losing his will to fight her.

When she felt him melt into the kiss, she ran her hand along the proof of his desire. He sucked in his breath and tried to pull back. She drew him deeper into the kiss and lifted his hand to her breast.

Thankfully, he didn't need further direction.

She was breathless when he turned her and lifted her hair to finish loosening her gown. He kissed her neck, sending thrills down her spine.

"Are you sure? Are you strong enough?" he whispered against her skin.

"Yes," she sighed as he worked on the laces, "I have grown weary of waiting for you."

He chuckled and eased the gown down to kiss her shoulder. Impatient, she tugged the gown down to her waist.

No more hesitation, no more light humor. His passion exploded. He pulled her hard against him, his mouth hot and wet on her neck, his hands cupping her breasts.

Kal scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.

Much later, as she lay with her head on Kal's chest, she heard their son's angry bellow.

She took comfort in that loud yelling and in the strong, steady beating of her husband's heart.


End file.
